Units
Units are available to all tribes in the game, and look different for all tribes. All tribes except for the Oumaji, Hoodrick, Vengir, Quetzali, Polaris, and ∑∫ỹriȱŋ start out with only 1 type of unit available. However, more units can be unlocked by researching new technologies. For information about the various stats of units, visit the Unit Stats page. For information about various skills that units possess, visit the Unit Skills page. For more in-depth information about combat, visit the Combat page. To find out about unit abilities, visit the Unit Abilities page. Design Each unit follows a set design and is changed according to the tribe. Land Units The only things that change are the body, which gets recoloured to the tribe's colour, and the head getting the appropriate tribe helmet. In addition, for mounted units such as the Rider and the Knight, the unit will ride the animal of that tribe. The weapon and other overall structure of the unit will stay the same, but recolour where necessary. Sea Units The Boat and Ship will recolour to the tribe's colour, and the Battleship will also receive a tribe-specific decoration at the top of the cabin. Abilities & Upgrades List of Units |Tridention |3 |1 |2 on water (both types), 1 on land |15 |2 |8 stars |Dash, Escape, Swim |- | |Crab |4 |4 |1 |40 |1 |n/a |Swim, Escape |- | |Polytaur |3 |1 |1 |15 |1 |2 stars |Dash |- | |Navalon |4 |4 |2 |30 |1 |5 stars |Dash, Navigate, Persist |- | |Dragon Egg |0 |2 |1 |10 |N/A |N/A |Grow |- | |Baby Dragon |3 |3 |2 |15 |1 |N/A |Dash, Escape, Grow, Fly |- | |Fire Dragon |4 |3 |3 |20 |2 |N/A |Dash, Fly, Splash |- | |Mooni |0 |2 |1 |10 |1 |5 |Skate, Freeze Area |- | |Ice Archer |0.1 |1 |1 |10 |2 |3 |Dash, Freeze |- | |Battle Sled |3 |2 |2 |15 |1 |5 |Dash, Escape, Skate |- | |Ice Fortress |4 |3 |1 |20 |2 |15 |Skate, Scout |- | |Gaami |4 |4 |1 |30 |1 |N/A |Auto Freeze, Freeze Area |} Removed Units Upgrading Units Certain units can also upgrade after certain criteria has been met. The difference between upgrades and abilities are that Upgrades are relatively permanent, and will not take up a unit's turn when used. Upgrading to Veteran Once a unit has killed 3 units, whether by attacks or retaliation, you are given the option to promote the unit to Veteran. This will immediately increase the unit's maximum health by 5 and heal it completely. The only units exempt from this are the Giant, the Crab, the Mind Bender, the Polytaur, the Navalon, all three forms of the Dragon Egg, and units with the carry skill. Upgrade to Ship/Battleship Alongside Veteran, the Boat has the option to upgrade to a Ship for 5 stars. Likewise with Ship, which can upgrade to Battleship for 15 stars once Navigation is researched. However, moving the unit onto land will reset these. Category:Units Category:Browse